CIA vs DELINQUENTS
by LiFEHasItSVerYOwnMEaniNGs
Summary: Musa and Tania, they are two cuties who have spying and securing data for the CIA as their part time job. Now, their new mission is about finding the reason why the director's son attempted suicide and so they have to depart to Korea… I want all of you to pray for the impulsive one and the over-smart one, because they have no idea how powerful their enemies are or how hot they are!


**Summary:**** Two cuties have spying and securing data for the CIA as their part time job. Now, their new mission is about finding the reason why the director's son attempted suicide and so they have to depart to Korea… I want all of you to pray for the impulsive one and the over-smart one, okay?**?

**Disclaimer: ****every single Winx fan should know that the creator of Winx club is ****Iginio Straffi**** so don't come asking if I own Winx club, because I absolutely do not own it!**

**Note: ****I put as weird name as I can so don't you dare make fun of my OC characters!**

**CHAPTER 1: THE MISSION**

RING… RING… RING…

"Hello?"

"Agent Musa?"

"Yes?"

"This is Joanne Carter!"

"Yes, what is it junior?"

"The director wants to see you! Can you be here by nine?"

"Yes, thank you for contacting."

*hung up*

Ouch! My stomach hurts! Is it that time of the month already? Argh!

"Musa, if you want to leave by nine, get up already!"

She knows?

I should really get ready!

I lazily stood up and went in to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, took a bath and came out wearing my favorite red, fluffy bathrobe. I looked at the clock and it's eight o' clock. God, she was right!

I quickly put on my suit and neatly tie my hair into a tight bun. I wore a little lip balm to avoid trying of my lips and went down. I found her, my only friend and family sitting on the kitchen counter drinking a cup of coffee which I am sure have no sugar in it! That's right! She is my younger sister, Tania!

"Tany, for once in your life please put some sugar in your coffee! I think I am gonna hurl just watching it!" I said to my sister, disgusted by just thinking about the bitter taste.

"None of your business, sis! Now, you have your pancake and rush to your work!" she said jumping down from the counter and walking over to the dining table where her books were kept. Studying in the morning during Sunday, That's my nerdy sister for you!

"Hows fid you know sthat I fhave to ssreach the headfquarters by fnine?" I asked her. My mouth filled with pancake that what I said was muffled but I know that my sister is super smart so she understood.

"I am one of the employees too so Nora thought it would be better if she told me the meeting due to the fact that you are not that punctual!" she answered whiling writing some equations down.

"Anyway, I gotta go! Bye!" I kissed my sister hardly on her cheek and ran out.

"Hey, call me if you won't come back today!" she screamed walking to the porch where my red convertible was parked.

"Why should I? Nora or Joanne or someone else will contact you anyway! And even without that, it won't be hard for someone who works for the CIA as the cyber security junior head and data science sub-junior head at such a young age to find where someone is in a few clicks!" I said as I got in. I started the engine and whoosh… drove at full speed while driving down the hill where my house was located.

Well, you must be wondering how we both are CIA agents. It's a long story but I will shorten it-

It was when I was fifteen and Tania was thirteen. We were really broke and our guardian was trying to get some money from our fortune. The social workers planned to take us to foster home. One day I said I wished I had a job to support all the three of us. I felt really bad for Auntie Macy. She was my mother, Matlin's younger sister and she cared for the both of us a lot. That's when that sister of mine, who can be actually called a devil thought CIA. She said she read about it in a magazine called Newsweek or something. So, she sent two applications and unexpectedly, we got the job. My skills in gymnastics and martial arts enabled me to be on dangerous missions like disarming bombs and spying. Tania's smartness made her one of the best background investigator and top secret file handler. One of the major scientists of CIA showed that even his hacking system couldn't break even the first lock of her security system. Now it's been two years and we still have this part time job which gives us a salary of one thousand dollars a month! Yay!

I reached the headquarters at McLean, Virginia. I walked in, went through many identity procedures and blah blahs and then went in to the director's office.

"Sir!" I exclaimed as stood at ease.

"Ahh.. Agent Musa, good to see you again. You were not in the scene for a while but I got to say that your younger sister, Tania is doing her work wonderfully!" he exclaimed as he sat down on his chair and motioned me to sit too.

He took a remote and pressed a button. The projector was turned on and a picture of a young boy with girlish features was shown.

"An Asian?" I asked. I am really confused; I don't think a sweet boy like that will be involved in some kind of mafia or anything!

"Yes, a Korean and his name is Kang Ah Eul!" the director.

"Kang Owl? What kind of name is that?" I asked. Cutie… but what a stupid name!

"It's Kang Ah Eul and I know it seems stupid but-"

"It doesn't seem stupid, it is stupid!"

"Musa!?"

"Sorry! Please continue!"

"Kang Ah Eul is a scholarship student in Korea's most popular elite high school, CHUNGHA in Seoul!" he said

"And? Is he a delinquent?" I asked smirking.

"No, he was a really popular kid!"

"Was? Did something happen to him?"

"He became a wang-ta!"

"A wang-ta?"

"A wang-ta is the target for all bullying and all!"

I turned around hearing the familiar voice to see Tany!

"What's Tany doing here?" I asked both her and the director.

"Well, I am doing the main investigation!" she said as she sat down.

"Then, why am I here?" I asked kind of disappointed.

"Director, I will take over from here!" she said looking kind of seriously and sadly at the director.

He just nodded.

"You do know the full name of our director here, don't you?" Tany asked me.

"Yeah, Khan Youngbin!" I answered. Isn't it obvious!

"It's actually Kang Yuung Bin!" she said

"OMG, you have the same name as that Korean boy. Wait, you are from Korea too so is the name Kang that common there?" I asked the director.

The director looked like he was about to cry.

"In Korea, Japan etc… their surname come first!" he said.

"In other words, Ah Eul is director Yuung Bin's son!" Tany said.

"What the..? Oh, I am so sorry sir! I shouldn't have said all that!" I apologized to director. But the remorse of making comments about the name of a person in front of his father! That's so horrible!

"But, that's not the problem here, sis. He attempted suicide!" Tany whispered.

Suddenly, director started crying. I can't blame him. Even if he was American president, he would have cried in a situation like this. We somehow calmed him down and got tissues and water for him and then with his permission Tany continued-

"According to some information we got, a guy named Riven Swords was the reason why he became a wang-ta and we can't investigate directly because he is a delinquent with a gang and his father is the head of the PYTHON MAFIA ORGANIZATION!"

"PYTHON? The only one mafia against whom we couldn't find any evidence?" I asked.

"Yeah, and Riven's right hand, Kail Ames who is the son of the head of the BLACK COBRA MAFIA ORGANIZATION! So my self defense and small tactics won't work. So, I want you! We are going to Korea as transfer students and investigate. If we are lucky, we could also find some evidence against the two Mafia Organizations!" Tany concluded.

"So, is it okay with you, Musa? Tania already agreed!" the director asked.

"I WAS BORN TO BE OKAY WITH EVERYTHING!" I declared, throwing my hands up in enthusiasm.

"We have to leave with four days because the second semester starts there in one week!" Tania said

"Excuse us, sir! We have to make preparations!" I exclaimed as we both walked out.

I am so looking forward to this adventure! It's the first time with my sister!

"Well, I have to go, sis. I have to research and study about Korea!" Tany said as she walked off to her department.

I went out and into the mall. I went shopping for clothes and everything.

_God, please bless us and keep us safe!_

**End of Chapter 1**

**You admire me? Or do you despise me? Whatever your opinion about is please beat me up with your review! **

**Till next time, see ya!**


End file.
